Digimon Xros Wars: HunterZ
by Jonesy18
Summary: 50 years after the events of Xros Wars and the events that followed, a new threat is emerging, one that will take a new team to their limits and beyond. (Story is back in business)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is the demon 117. **

**I know that the last time you all laid your eyes on my terrible writing was based off of Pokémon, but let's admit it, it was terrible.**

**But now, I've improved my skills and decided upon a Digmon Xros Wars: Digimon Hunters FF with my OC Tadashi Shouta and his Digimon Partner, Velocitymon, also an OC.**

**Please, enjoy. And also, all comments are welcome, be them good, bad or in-between, please it'll help evolve this fiction.**

* * *

><p>There exists a world that's almost like ours. Inhabited by creatures. Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short, live within this world just as we live in earth<p>

. Most of the time humans and digimon never meet. Except for a strange occurrence that happened 51 years ago in Japan.

But, what happened after that meeting caused another world to be created, a world that both digimon and humans could enter. This became known as the DigiQuartz. Some events happened within this world as well, but now...50 years after those events, the 'Quartz are still open...and a new evil is about to awaken.

Brave hunters will be called upon, humans that work together with digimon and help them evolve into greater forms.

This is the story of one of those chosen hunters. Join us on his adventure's

**Digimon Xros Wars: HunterZ : New Threats, New Heroes!**

'_I can feel something...what is that?...warmth?...could it...be?...'_

"Ugh, if I have to sit through one more, damned history class, the teacher will be history" Complained a 16 year old high schooler. His violet eye's full of both anger and tiredness, something that tends to happen when you find out that little baby sisters don't fall asleep at night. Sighing, Tadashi continued to walk home. Living within the outskirts of Tokyo meant he didn't have that far to walk from his school, but still, it was a pain in its own way.

Taking off his yellow schools blazer and its black tie, he adjusts his black canvas bag before muttering to himself again. His messy black hair, which reached down to just below his ear at the back, was being blown slightly by a small breeze.

"Hm...maybe I'll tape her mouth shut tonight, that might let me get some sleep..." he thought out loud.

'_Its getting closer...please...please let it be...'_

"Hm?.." Tadashi turned around, looking for the source of what he thought was a voice. But upon seeing it was nothing, walked on, wondering if he'd heard anything at all.

* * *

><p>A shadowed figure is seen standing in an alleyway behind Tadashi. The stranger chuckled before he spoke.<p>

"Soon...soon you will have a wonderful part to play..."

* * *

><p>Slamming his front door shut, Tadashi sighed as he threw his bag into a corner of the small three bedroom home, in which he, his mother, grandfather Taik and his newly born baby sister, lived. His father had left his mom just after Mimi was born, his mother, Mio, was now doubling her shift hours just to put food on the table. Of course, Grandpa Taik also helped bring in the money with his own work, but he never told anyone nor did anyone know about his job, only that it was apparently dangerous.<p>

"Hey Tada, how was school? Clobbered any more teachers today?" His grandpa chuckled as he spoke, knowing of his grandsons tendency to hit anyone who gave him a hard time, most of the time he'd compare him to his old friend Kir, just as hot headed and just as brutal when it was needed.

Walking into the joined living room and kitchen, Tadashi smiled at the sight of his baby sister, his a tuff of black hair, snoozing in the arms of her grandfather. But the moment the smile appeared, he wiped it off his face and returned to his regular scowl and walked towards the fridge.

"What ever old man, it's not like I try picking fights, fights pick me" He grumbled as he took out a can of cola and opened it before heading towards the stairs, removing his shoes.

"If ya need me, yell" He grumbled as he walked up the stairs and shut himself in his room.

* * *

><p>Taik sighed with a smile as his blue eyes looked over his granddaughter. He had seen the slight smile from Tadashi and understood his reasons for trying to not show any emotion. After all, he believed that after his father had walked out on the family, he had to become stronger for them all. Something that Taik was proud of. Standing up, he laid Mimi back down to let her sleep before seeing himself in a mirror and chuckled. His once spiky brown hair had become tamed, still keeping their spikes but not exactly as good looking, and had become grey with age. At age 64, he still had a decent body.<p>

'Comes with the job I guess' he chuckled again before moving towards the kitchen, wondering when his daughter would get back from work.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all I want to add in this chapter, also, I would appreciate it if anyone could give me their ideas on what Velocitymon should look like and what her attacks should be, I have my ideas but I would just like to hear everybody else's. And before anyone says anything, yes she will be a female main digimon. I know there's been plenty of female digimon in a main role but I mean she is going to be the main, main digimon here, not just a side main digimon.<strong>

**Thank you and thank you for the soon to be comments.**

**Your Demon 117**


	2. Chapter 2 Evolution, Activate!

**Hello everyone, 117 here again with another chapter of Digimon Xros Wars: HunterZ**

**Ok, so far we've met Tadashi and two members of his family, his grandfather Taik and his little sister Mimi.**

**We've also seen a strange shadowed man along with that strange voice Tadashi heard. So, lets see what happens this chapter**

* * *

><p>Grumbling to himself, Tadashi threw off his high school's uniform before putting on an old t-shirt with a skull image and a pair of ripped jeans. Laying on his bed with his arms behind his head, he sighs.<p>

"Damn...I need a break from school, maybe I could get gramp's to take me onto his job" He thought out loud.

_'No...not now...'_

bolting up from his bed, Tadashi looks around, sure as hell that he'd heard something.

"Damn it...this better not be one of the old man's jokes, 'cause it ain't funny!"

_'...Y-you heard me?...'_

Jumping back a little from the voice, he gulps. "Yeah, I can...who are you? Some kinda ghost?"

_'I'm no ghost, but please...I need your help...not sure...I'm going...to make it...'_

"Damn, just hold on, weird voice!" Jumping up from his bed, Tadashi grabs his crimson leather jacket with the sleeves missing and a pair of dark red fingerless gloves. Jumping over the banister, he grabs his sneakers and high tailed it out of the house like a bat out of hell.

* * *

><p>Grandpa Taik blinked as he saw his grandson sprint out of the house.<p>

"Wonder what's got him so excited?" He asked no one in particular as he scratched his head.

Walking back to the couch, a beeping is heard from his pocket.

Taking out a rectangular device with a screen, he presses the button in the centre.

As he does, the screen shows co-ordinates around the city before centring on the second street alleyway a good 10 minutes walk away.

"Damn...I thought I'd get a break today..." Sighing, he went to the home phone and dialled up the babysitter.

* * *

><p>After 5 minutes of sprinting, Tadashi stops outside an alleyway. Panting and wheezing, he looks around before he lays his eyes on something...unbelievable.<p>

"What the?..." Walking towards the strange glowing thing, he looks through it and notices something crazy.

"What the...it looks like the main street...only, rusty and mossy..." Reaching out, a flash of light is seen as the spot in which he was standing was now empty.

Opening his eyes, Tadashi looks up before noticing he was on the ground. Slowly getting up, he looks around some more in astonishment.

"No way...this IS the main street" Walking on a bit further, he hears the voice again.

_'Over here...please...'_

Looking around, he notices a lump of fur near a rusted car. Running over, he turns the fur ball over and his eyes widen. The creature looked like a small wolf, only with two exhausts like a car. Its fur was pure white with red markings reaching from its snout up to the bottoms of its eyes. Its tail split into two and also with red markings reaching from its tip to the centre's.

"Thank...you..." The animal opened its eyes towards him, its eyes a crimson red with blue pupils.

It took a little while before he realised he had a small wolf, with two tails, red markings, strange eyes and could talk, resting on his lap. But surprisingly, he didn't feel as freaked out as he should have been.

"Lets get you outta here..." Picking up the wolf thing, he started to walk around the streets, trying to find a way out of this freaky place.

* * *

><p>After a good 20 minutes, he stops and sighs before hearing something. The sound of heavy thudding and groaning.<p>

The animal in his arms suddenly opens its eyes wide and jumping down from him, landing on all fours with a slight wince.

"He's coming, go get outta here!" The wolf thing yelled as its fur went rigid and on end.

"What are you-" Before his sentence could be finished, a giant white ape with a cannon on its arm smashes through a a building to their right before raising the arm with the cannon. As the weapon was charging, the beast yelled "Energy Cannon!" As it did, a white blast was fired from its cannon, hitting the ground beneath the two and sending them flying into a nearby building.

Slouching on the building, Tadashi groaned as he saw the ape smirking and charging another blast.

"Engine Roll out!" A flash of white and red is seen as a ball hits the ape square in the chest, pushing him back and stopping his attack from working.

The wolf creature landed next to Tadashi as it winces in pain from the attack.

"I don't have a lot left in me..." It said as it nearly buckled over itself.

Tadashi looked from the small wolf who had saved him and the giant ape who roared in anger from its sudden halt of attacking again.

"Damn, what am I gonna do?...leave this animal against that...that thing, or stay and help?...but what can I do against a frikkin' monkey with a gun?.."

* * *

><p>Taik, sitting atop one of the buildings above the fight smiled before standing up and dropping a white rectangular item below towards his grandson. "Its up to you what ya do Tada...I know you'll make the right choice.." He smiled again before watching what would happen.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn...damn, damn damn!" Tadashi yelled as he clenched his fists.<p>

"Listen, wolf thing, I don't plan on running away, your hurt so I'll help"

The creature looked up at him like he was insane. "Are you crazy? You'll die!"

"And you'll die if I don't!" he shouted back at the creature.

As he did, something catches his eye. Bending down to pick the thing up, he see's its a white device with a screen and a button in the middle.

"What the heck is this thing?.." Raising an eye brow, he held the device high into the air before hearing a voice from the device.

_'You wish to fight?'_

Without thinking, Tadashi nods, almost as if he understood where this was going.

_'Then release your partner's true power, along with your own Tadashi Shouta!' _the strange voice yelled as the device began changing colour from its pure white to a black design with red lines and the kanji for courage on the back.

Looking down at the wolf creature as it looked back at him.

"...Tadashi Shouta, and yours?" He asked the wolf as the ape infront of them charged up another blast.

"Velocitymon...glad to have met you, Tadashi Shouta" The wolf replied with a smile.

Smiling, he turns towards the ape and smirks. Holding the device in front of him, the screen glows with the kanji for Evolve on it in golden lettering.

_'Now, release the courage of both your heart and your partner's, lend each other your strength, AND BECOME A HUNTER!'_

"Now!" Tadashi aimed the device towards Velocitymon. The ape roared in anger again before charging its cannon at them. "Energy Barrage!" the ape fired multiple blasts from its cannon at the two.

"Evolution, Activate!" His eyes glowed gold from saying this as the blasts made contact and smoke covers the area.

Taik looked down at the battle and chuckled.

"Tadashi Shouta, Hunter for the DigiQuartz and the receiver of courage...lets see what ya got, my grandson"

* * *

><p>(this is the evolution scene now, so don't get confused)<p>

Velocitymon is seen running through an area full of flames as it yells. "Velocitymon, Evolution Activate!" Flames surround her as she runs, growing in size to match that of a normal car, maybe slightly bigger. Her fur changes to a black colour and her tail's become armoured at the tips up to the centre's. Her crimson markings glow as she leaps high into the air and flames are seen at the bottom of her paws. The exhausts on her rear sides lengthen and release fire and small wheels are seen near her paws as well as the flames. Landing infront of (the tv screen) she howls as the Kanji and English versions of her name float around her, covered in flames.

Standing proud, the wolf glares at (the tv) before her name is heard.

"EnjinOokamimon!"

* * *

><p><strong>And thats All I can think of for this chapter, again, all comments are welcome be them good or bad<strong>

**Thank you and see you again soon**


	3. Chapter 3 Beat the Giant Monkey!

**Last time on Digimon Xros Wars: HunterZ**

**Tadashi and Velocitymon where left at the mercy of Gorillamon. Untill Tadashi's grandfather, Taik, dropped a X-loader down to him.**

**After communicating with an unkown entity from the device, Tadashi introduced himself to Velocitymon, who in turn introduced herself. As Gorillamon attempted an attack, the "Energy Barrage" Velocitymon's evolution, or digivolution to those who follow the English dubs, was activated, allowing her to become her Champion/Adult form, EnjinOokamimon.**

(this is the evolution scene from the last chapter)

Velocitymon is seen running through an area full of flames as it yells. "Velocitymon, Evolution Activate!" Flames surround her as she runs, growing in size to match that of a normal car, maybe slightly bigger. Her fur changes to a black colour and her tail's become armoured at the tips up to the centre's. Her crimson markings glow as she leaps high into the air and flames are seen at the bottom of her paws. The exhausts on her rear sides lengthen and release fire and small wheels are seen near her paws as well as the flames. Landing infront of (the tv screen) she howls as the Kanji and English versions of her name floar around her, covered in flames.

Standing proud, the wolf glares at (the tv) before her name is heard.

"Enjinookamimon!"

Gorillamon narrowed its eyes, trying to see though the thickened smoke. He was sure he had hit them. As long as that little bitch was dead, then he didn't care what happened to the puny human. Smirking, he begins to walk away, sure that his job was done.

"...Hey, monkey thing!"

Gorillamon turns around at the call of the human, his eyes wide in disbelief.

As the smoke clears, Tadashi is seen standing, holding the now glowing screened X-loader, along with his eyes also glowing a light gold.

A pair of armored tipped tails is seen behind his head and as the smoke clears some more, a large black furred wolf with crimson tribal markings is seen standing near him. The wolf's eyes glow a slight red. A roaring is heard as smoke clears from her hind, revealing a pair of exhausts, breathing flames as they roared to life.

"Gorillamon, you have threatened many Digimon within the 'Quartz..." EnjinOokamimon spoke, her voice sounding slightly rough.

"...So now, we will be the one's to stop your terrible ways" Tadashi spoke, his eyes in a scowl as he holds the X-loader next to him.

Snarling, the ape Digimon roared at them. "And just what gives you the right to choose whether or not I stop?" Raising his cannon, he snarled again before firing another blast of energy, this time double in strength and the size of a double decker bus "Energy Apocalypse!".

Tadashi looked at the blast as it made its way towards them, before nodding.

EnjinOokamimon began running towards the attack before the flames from her exhausts increase, consuming her legs and front up to the top of her neck "Flaming Stampede!" Slamming into the blast, a large flash is seen before EnjinOokamimon is seen landing, seemingly not hurt.

Gorillamon's eyes widened as he saw her land without any damage to herself. His mind began racing. _How? How could that little beast suddenly change into...into THAT? And be able to cancel out my attack, its not natural! I need to get out of here, before she decides to attack me!_

Quickly turning, he began running for his life, tears streaming down his face.

"Should I give chase Tadashi?" Enjinookami asked as she strolled back to his side, her body seemingly unhurt from the cancellation of the attack.

"No, he won't bother anyone ever again..." Tadashi's eyes began to return to their original violet colour.

Above, Taik smiled as he got up from his sitting spot.

"Very nice Tada, seems you've got the makings of a great hunter and maybe a guardian of the attributes..."

Walking away, he takes out his own red X-loader and presses a button.

"Hello? Yes, its me...the target got away, but he won't be going anywhere near the Rookies (or child forms if you don't watch the original Japanese versions) again...yep, I was able to hand over the X-loader without interfering...yes, his partner is very compatible, but her overall strength is still unknown...alright, talk to you later"

Putting away the red X-loader, he began walking towards a sphere giving off a bright light.

Tadashi looked towards Enjinookamimon and smirked.

Enjinookamimon looked towards him and smiled.

**And that is the end of this chapter, as I said, all comments are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4 Pink Is The New Black!

**Tadashi: Last time on Digimon Xros wars: HunterZ!**

**After surviving Gorillamon's Energy Barrage attack, me and Velocitymon, who had evolved (digivolved) to EnjinOokamimon, gave him a warning before he lost his temper, just like an ape, and went, well, ape on us. He tried attacking us with an Energy Appocalype attack...but it didn't work, thanks to EnjinOokamimon's Flaming Stampede. After the cancelation of the attack, he ran like the wind outta there. **

**But, now its time to introduce a new Hunter!**

**This weeks episode: "Pink...is the new black?"**

Chapter 4!

Dorumon sniffed the air around him, looking left right and centre around the 'Quartz. The veiw wasn't much to look at, just a few rusty and mossy cars, buildings that could fall down any second and the sight of a Gorillamon running away with tears in its eyes, yeap, all normal.

His partner walked up beside him, her cherry pink, shoulder length hair covering one side of her pale but wonderful face. Looking around with her green venomous eye's, she sighed, kicking some dirt with her leather boots.

"Dorumon, I don't think were gonna find anything here..." Nadia Kamiya said as she folded her arms over her chest. Being 17, she really didn't want to be stuck in the Quartz for much longer, for fear of missing another lecture at school.

Dorumon simply shrugged as he walked up beside her.

"Eh, maybe we should see why that Gorillamon was running away for. Might be another one of those damned Skull-Greymon"

"I doubt it, Aunt Nene told me that Skull-Greymon only attack if pissed off...and I highly doubt Gorillamon would pick a fight with a Digimon stronger than it" Nadia sighed again as her black leather jacket got caught on a rusty piece of metal and tore a little, revealing her pale pink tank top underneath. Cursing, she sighed again as her black, pink outlined Xros Loader began to beep.

Taking it out, she smirked as the map gave the coordinates to a Digimon causing trouble.

"Lets go, Dorumon" She said as they both took off.

A Devimon flew above them before flying lower, just to their right.

"Nadia, need some help here?" He asked with a smirk.

Grinning, she nodded as they both jumped onto his back, flying off towards the source of the 'problem'

SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon looked around as they walked on through the debris and beaten Digimon, their bodies already starting to disintegrate into data.

"Hmph, hardly a challenge..." SkullKnightmon huffed as they walked on through before a Devimon flew above them and landed a few metres in front of the two. Getting off, a girl with pink hair is seen getting off it, her green eyes and pale face smirking towards the two.

A Dorumon is also seen walking up beside her, smirking but not as evilly as his two partners.

Nadia cleared her throat as the two Digimon looked at her, confused and slightly annoyed at the sudden appearance of a human so soon after their re-birth.

"I guess you guys are the problem I picked up huh?"

"So what if we are, human?" SkullKnightmon sneered as both Digimon began to glow a vicious and deadly black as they began to fuse.

Xros Chart: SkullKnightmon + DeadlyAxemon = DarkKnightmon, the Dark Knight Digimon, a first class warrior wielding a deadly double ended spear and a conniving intellect to match.

DarkKnightmon laughed as he lunged with his spear towards the three, only for them to dodge quickly.

Rolling out of the way, Nadia snarled as the top of her Xros-loader popped open and she pressed the middle button.

"Dorumon!"

Dorumon Smirked as he got into a battle stance. "Got it!"

"Devimon!"

Devimon opened his wings wide as he glared. "Do it!"

Holding her Xros loader towards them she yelled as the Kanji for love shone on the back of the device and the screen flashed.

The two digimon began to merge, and a bright flash consumes them.

Emerging, a black, armor clad Digimon is seen standing, black wings and the mark of evil adorned its back and purple fur covered parts of its torso. Wielding the Demon Slayer, it swung the blade foreward as its eyes glew bright red as it landed behind Nadia, its size rivalling that of the Dark Knight Digimon.

"A**kuma-Naitomon!" The large digimon yelled as he charged at the other Knight Digimon.**

**The two Digimon clashed, weapon caught with weapon as they fought, neither gaining the advantage. **

**"You fight well, Akuma-Naitomon" DarkKnightmon huffed as they again clashed and locked weapons.**

**"As do you, it is a shame you walk the path of evil" The Devil Knight Digimon sneered as they both unlocked and flew back a few metres from each other.**

**Nadia, meanwhile, stood back with her arms folded as she watched the two fight.**

**"Be careful...please..."**

****Nadia: Things are heating up in this fight, tune in next time to see the results of the fight, and find where ether I really am just a crazy bitch, or a worried and caring ********person.****

****Tadashi: You're a caring person? Then how come you beat me up all the time during filming?****

****Nadia: *glares at him*****

**Josh: wow, those two don't stop fighting anyways, this is 117 signing off after a 4 4th chapter (I know I should update more, but I don't have a lot of time)**

**Please, leave a review and any comments are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5 Its a Toy?

**Last time on Digimon Xros Wars: HunterZ**

**Another human, and her partners, Dorumon and Devimon, came across a troublesome pair of digimon, known as DeadlyAxemon and SkullKnightmon, who then Xrossed to become DarkKnightmon! But, Nadia wasn't one to be upstaged, so she crossed her own partners with her own Xros Loader, allowing them to become **Akuma-Naitomon. But the two xrossed digimon were evenly matched so it was practicaly a stalemate. Anything can happen though, so lets continue!****

****Josh: I do not own Digimon or anything associated with it. But if I did, I'd TOTALY be making this as an Anime and Manga series! =D****

* * *

><p>Colliding again, the two knight Digimon once again locked weapons before releasing and sliding back again.<p>

Nadia simply sighed with boredom before walking towards Akuma-Naitomon and yelling loudly.

"Just finish him already! I DON'T want to be late for dinner AGAIN!" Her green eye's flared slightly as they took on a slightly golden hue. (A/N: anybody notice a pattern with her and Tadashi?)

Akuma-Naitomon just sighed as he again charged at the other knight Digimon and, yep, you guessed it, locked weapons...AGAIN!.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(Scene Change! To Tadashi!) (AN: please note, that during the events of Nadia's encounter, Tadashi and his partner found a way out, this will all be explained as this part continues, thank you ^-^)****

* * *

><p>Tadashi sighed as he carried Velocitymon into his house. After FINALY finding a way out of that hell hole, conveniently found in the middle of the street not far from them, Tadashi realised he couldn't take a Digimon back to his home, especially one that looked like a wolf with exhausts on her hind legs!. Thinking fast, he thought of the greatest idea known to man!...or, atleast, to a man who didn't have a clue about anything.<p>

So, there he was, walking into the living room and caught sight of his mother.

Mio, at 35 years old, looked not bad considering she'd had a child at 19, been married for 15 years then suddenly divorced AND having to care for a baby at the age of 4 months.

Her raven black hair and soft violet eyes caught her son and she smiled warmly. Placing Mimi back down on a nearby pillow, she walked over to him as he shuffled nervously carrying something white in his arm.

"Tada, what's that in you're arm?" She asked with a slightly raised brow, her smile still gracing her face.

"Uhm, w-well...I spent a lil' time down at the arcade and I uh...I won this for Mimi, I thought she might like it" He stuttered as he held up Velocitymon, who was trying her hardest not to be seen breathing, before walking past her and sitting beside Mimi.

Mimi took one look at the so-called-toy and immediately reached her tiny arms out, letting out a small giggle as Tadashi placed Velocitymon down by her.

The Digimon took one look at Mimi and tried resisting the urge to smile. She'd heard about human babies and was a little bit interested in them over all.

Mio smiled towards her two children before chuckling. She suddenly became reminded of the time her uncle Kir had given a 6 year old Tadashi his first leather jacket, crimson red and sleeveless 'The kid HAS to have style' he'd said as he'd ran a hand through his blonde hair with a smirk, watching as the boy slipped the jacket on and smiled brightly at the adults.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Aaaaaaaand...Thats me done for now.<strong>**

****Sorry, but I've had writters block for a little while so I thought I'd try just, flesh out Tadashi and his family, not much I know, but hell, it'll do right?****

****Leave a comment at the door please, thanks!****


	6. The GHA? And a new team on the horizen

Tadashi sighed as he threw a ball into the air idly. Velocitymon, the 'digimon' he'd picked up along the way through that weird ass place, was currently being slobbered over his baby sister Mimi. Of course, Velocity was not amused.

"Tadashi! Get her off of me please!" She begged as she struggled to get out of the 4 month olds rather tight grip. 'Gah, does strength run in their family?!' the poor digimon thought as she renewed her struggle.

Chuckling, Tadashi walked over and removed Velocitymon from his sisters death grip and placed her on the ground. "Just be careful, if my mom saw you-"

"If Mio did catch sight of you, Velocitymon, then we'd have a lot of explaining to do." Tadashi's grandfather, Old Man Taik, spoke as he chuckled and took a swig of the water he'd been carrying as he walked into the living room.

"WHAT!" both human and partner said with panic and shock as the old man simply smirked and sat down, pulling out a strange looking device and placing it on the coffee table. Tadashi's eye brow raised itself slightly as it looked very similar to his own, apart from it being just a plain red colour.

"Old man, how the hell do you have that? And how'd you know what Velocitymon is?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes at the old man.

Taiki Kudou chuckled deeply before he took out a weird looking badge, the same kind you'd see police carrying around, only this one had the form of a V and the words G.H.A written in English just below it.

"I'm a senior and co-founding member of the Global Hunters Association. Or as a couple of our young guns like to call themselves, The Quartz Hunters. We're a government funded programme that keeps the peace within the digital quartz and the digital world." Taiki said with a smile as he pulled out another badge and throwing it towards Tadashi. "And now its my honour to make you, Tadashi Shouta, into a rookie hunter."

Tadashi, catching the badge, looked it over before looking down at Velocitymon then back to his grandfather with his eyes wide.

* * *

>"So...what your saying is..."<p><p>

(Back in the quartz)

"Well, that went well" Nadia smiled as she and Dorumon walked towards the exit of the quartz.

"Maybe for you, me and Devimon are gonna have our ears ringing for the next few days" Dorumon grumbled as he willingly entered Nadia's pink Xros Loader.

"Hey, not my fault he got away..." Huffed Nadia as she stepped through. At that moment, her mobile rang. Picking it up, she checked the message and she nearly screamed at it.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY THE F*CK DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?!".

The text itself was a message from the G.H.A saying that starting tomorrow she'd apart of a 4-man squad to train two rookies under both her guidance and the guidance of another member.

* * *

>"I am gonna kill those higher ups!" She screeched as she made her way home.<p><p>

(Location: Unknown)

Looking at the same text, a young man with striking blond hair sighed. Didn't they understand he worked better alone?.

"Hey, Dracomon, looks like we gotta help some rookies out for a while...that alright with you partner?.." He asked the small dragon lying next to him.

* * *

>"Eh...its better than bein' nothin' I s'pose huh Sosuke?.."<p><p>

"So...I have to be apart of a team? Why? You saw how we kicked that digimon's butt right?" Tadashi asked as he and Velocitymon sat down with Taiki.

* * *

>"Well, its mostly so we know what you can actually do. I mean c'mon Tadashi. You need team work to win anything nowadays. And Velocitymon, you're gonna have to see what your potential truly is, that's why tomorrow morning you're gonna be meeting the three people who will make up your team. So far its been dubbed 'Team-Delta' but you guys can come up with another when you feel like it." Taiki said as he leaned back and rubbed Mimi's back as she slept on his chest.<p><p>

**And that's it so far people. Its been a year since I updated I know, but i've been having some major problems lately. Also, this story might be the only one i'll be focusing on in a while. Some random bit of trivia, I actually thought of getting back into this when I saw an opening for one of the digimon seasons on youtube.**

**Anyways, thanks and leave a review at the door please!.**


	7. Delta-Squad, Assemble!

Digimon Xros Wars

HunterZ

Chapter 7

(Location: Sosuke's apartment)

Sosuke Ito, a 17 year old teen, yawned as he stretched from his sat position on his couch. His small apartment consisted of three rooms, a living/bedroom, bathroom and small kitchen. Stroking a stray blond hair from his icy blue eyes, Sosuke grumbled as he tried to get off his couch/bed. His medium length wavy blond hair swept over his eye's again.

"Damn..." He sighed as he then looked around for his Digivice. The Digivice in question was laying on his side table. Its colour scheme consisted of a deep purple with a gray outline. On the back of the 'vice, would have the kanji of Kindness.

"Dracomon...where you at?..." Sosuke grumbled out as he looked around. Dracomon walked into the room then with an apron on and carrying a plate of bacon and eggs.

"It took you long enough, don't forget, we're meeting up with our 'team-mates' in an hour, so get ready!" Dracomon shouted at him before placing the plate on the table and walkingout. Sosuke just grumbled before scarfing down his breakfast. After finishing up his last egg, he made a quick 10 minute shower before getting redressed in his purple tank top, grey fingerless gloves, a custom built purple dyed belt with a Digivice carrier built into the back and another small pocket for digimemories he kept on hand. Finishing off with his faded grey jeans and purple sneakers.

"Alright, c'mon Dracomon...lets get this over with..." Sighing once more, he digitised his partner back into his digivice and gave it a little twirl before placing it into the holder.

(Location: Tokyo City, Town Centre. Ichiraku Ramens)

Tadashi sighed once more as he and Nadia looked around. After meeting up with his 'superior' team-member, they immediately broke into a verbal battle. Resulting with Tadashi having a black eye and Nadia with a bruised cheek.

"When the hell are they gettin' here again?..." He asked as he turned and looked at the sour faced bitch.

"I don't know and I don't care!" She yelled at the red dressed fool before growling and folding her arms. Nadia did NOT want to have to deal with fools like this.

After a little while longer and some more awkward silence, Sosuke Ito could be seen walking towards them. After he'd left, he had called HQ and asked for an image representation of his fellow team-mates and recognised them almost immediately.

Sighing once more, he approached the two before clearing his throat, getting their attention.

"Alright, I guess were just waitin' on Clara..."

"Great...but I don't really see the-" Tadashi was interrupted by a loud crash as a young girl, about 13-14, accidentaly dropped a bowl of ramen on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen! I-I'll pay the full price for the ramen and the dish, I'm s-so sorry again!" The girl bowed profusely before handing the rather understanding owner all the money she had on her.

Clara, a brunette dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, black skirt, knee high black socks and matching black shoes, turned around and sighed as she began walking out of the store before Sosuke grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her in front of him. His eyes meeting her chocolate brown eyes.

"And now were all here..."

Tadashi and Nadia, who had seen the whole thing along with Sosuke, simply blinked at the girl before a similar thought passed through their minds. 'She's gonna be a major pain already..."


	8. Skull Greymon Appears, Delta Attack

**Digimon**

**HunterZ **

**Chapter 8**

"So...introductions?" Tadashi asked as they walked through the back alleys. Velocitymon was currently walking beside him, staring up at the gathered humans.

"Hmph, why should I introduce myself to a baka like you?" Nadia answered to him with her arms folded. At that point both of them glared at the other, green eyes meeting violet.

Sosuke simply sighed and shook his head, moving a lock of hair from his face. "How about the both of you cut it out? As leader of Delta, its an order." He grumbled out before turning to the youngest member.

"Clara Bar, I read in your file that you've been with the GHA for a year but not assigned a squad. Care to elaborate?.." He asked as he looked her up and down lazily.

Clara, at that point had been twiddling her thumbs and staring at the floor as they walked, jumped slightly at the mention of her name before facing Sosuke with a slightly shocked face.

"O-oh i-its b-because I-I never r-really needed to be in a squad. I-I mostly j-just help with returning Digimon to the Quartz from our world." She answered.

Nodding his head, Sosuke closed his eyes before he opened them again and stopped walking. The rest of the group stopped closely behind him before they looked ahead, seeing another digital gate to the Quartz.

"Is that what were going through?" Tadashi asked as he gripped his Digivice and Velocitymon's fur bristled.

"Looks like it, wonder what problem there is this time..." Nadia said as she too gripped her 'vice.

Sosuke sighed once before looking back at the three.

"Alright, I know that Tadashi has had no kind of training for this what-so-ever, but from what I heard in his first encounter, he won't be a problem. Just stick together and remember, 'No Hunter is alone'." As Sosuke said this, he stepped through, followed by the rest of the team.

Location: Quartz. Secondary Location: Unkown.

Tadashi and Velocitymon looked around the area they had arrived at and noticed a few of the buildings that had now completely wasted away.

"Well, this is definitely a shit hole..." Tadashi grumbled as the rest of the team were busy looking at their Digivices.

Clara was looking through the area map, trying to locate the problem. Her Digivice had a very similar look to the rest of the team, being black with white outlines and the Kanji for Reliability on the back.

Nadia was sorting through some files, wondering if anything had come up on the Digimon she fought the other day and Sosuke was just browsing the net, looking at various images of girls from Google Images.

"Nothing on the maps, guess were looking manually for the cause..." Clara sighed out before closing the map app.

"Doesn't look like its the Digixros Digimon I fought either..." Nadia grumbled before glaring out towards the area.

"And google needs to put up some new images of girls..." Sosuke said out loud before closing his browser and looking at the rest of the team who's faces ranged from shocked to full fledged death glares.

"...What?" He asked innocently with a raised brow.

"You perverted bastard!" Nadia yelled as she punched Sosuke clean in the face, sending him flying into a nearby car, setting off its alarms.

Clara and Tadashi simply sweat dropped before Velocitymon went about sniffing and catching a scent that put the fear of god into her.

"T-Tadashi, we got an Ultimate incoming!"

At that moment, the four turned their heads in the digimon's direction and their eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Wh-what is that thing?!" Tadashi yelled as he laid eyes on the Ultimate Level Digimon, Skull Greymon.

"Tch...there's our problem..." Sosuke spoke as he whipped out his Digivice, followed by Nadia and Clara, raising theirs infront of them.

"Dracomon, Realize!"

"Dorumon, Realize!"

"Bearmon, Realize!"

At that moment, all three of the remaining human hunters were brought out of their Digivices and stared at each other. Velocitymon took her place beside them and bristled her fur as flames slowly covered her rear.

"Lets get this battle started!" Tadashi yelled, a sudden burst of adrenaline and inspiration fuelling him.

"Heh, lets hope this guy can handle the heat." Nadia smirked and spoke as she folded her arms. The comment was aimed at Tadashi but the fool didn't need to know that.

"I just want us to stop this digimon from harming others.." Clara spoke out and clutched her 'vice.

"And we will...Delta Squad, Engage and Hunt!" Sosuke shouted as all eight of them charged at the Ultimate who roared and turned to face the gathering of Digimon and Hunters.

**Please, leave a review if you like it so far.**

**Hope to deliver more chapters frequently.**


	9. Evolution is Key

**Digimon Xros Wars: HunterZ**

**Chapter 9**

SkullGreymon let loose a fierce roar as it trudged slowly towards the group, its skeletal body creaking and scraping in an unholy manor. It laid its eyeless sockets towards the strange wolf-like Digimon before roaring once more and attacked by letting loose a foul and darkly looking smog from its mouth, Curse Breath.

As the group moved towards the Ultimate Digimon, the sudden attack of its Curse Breath was both a shock and a surprise as they tried to protect themselves from the attack. The Digimon partners felt the full brunt of it, as they fell themselves loosing strength and their breathing becoming haggard and gasping.

"This...is...crazy..." Bearmon grunted as he slowly got up from his collapsed position, followed by Dracomon and Dorumon.

"Just don't...loose hope...we can...win this..." Dracomon heaved out before taking off towards the skeletal Digimon and unleashing an attack towards its face.

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon blasted out a high temperature small fireball towards SkullGreymon but the Digimon simply looked towards Dracomon and punted him away with a single swing of his arm, sending him flying into a nearby building.

"Dracomon!" Sosuke yelled as he watched his partner being batted away with ease.

"Damnit, Dorumon, lets get serious here!" Nadia shouted as she held up her Xros-Loader and pressed in the middle button. "Devimon, Realise!"

At that moment a dark blast was sent out of the Digivice and revealed the Devil Digimon himself, Devimon.

Devimon looked towards the groups Digimon and then towards the SkullGreymon and narrowed his eyes.

"Nadia, xros me with Dorumon now, quickly!" He commanded in worry for his partners.

"Already on it. Dorumon, Devimon, DigiXros!" Saying this, Nadia's eyes glew a light gold colour and she held her Xros Loader up above her.

As both Digimon were turned into data, they began to merge and from the glowing sphere they had created emerged a knight, towering at 50 ft tall. Half the height of SkullGreymon as it was now.

The knight Digimon, known as AkumaNaitomon, raised his blade, Lobera, and charged forth at the Undead Digimon.

"Dark Wave Devastator!" He called out his attack as he let loose a dark wave from his blade which expanded to being near 20ft in length. As the attack hit SkullGreymon, he reeled back in pain before letting loose his own attack.

"Dark Shot!" Opening up its spinal cord, it let loose an organic looking missile that hit AkumaNaitomon in the chest, pushing him back and leaving him gasping for breath from the attack.

"He's...too...strong..." Gasping, the Xros Digimon de-fused and fell to the floor exhausted.

"Danmnit, not even a Xros Digimon can beat him!" Nadia shrieked with fear.

Tadashi glared up at SkullGreymon and grinded his teeth. "We have to beat this guy...or Delta will be a laughing stock!" Saying that, Tadashi ran towards the Undead Digimon, roaring at it as he jumped towards it.

As the Digimon took notice, he swatted him away, sending Tadashi hurtling towards a car. As he hit it, he groaned in pain and grabbed at his side.

"Alright...that hurt..." Saying that, he slowly got up with help from Clara. "Take it easy Tadashi, we can bear it, just we gotta use our heads..." She offered meekly as she watched Bearmon also being batted at by SkullGreymon along with Velocitymon.

As Tadashi looked at Velocitymon, a thought finaly sprang into his mind and he grinned as he walked towards SkullGreymon yet again, this time, the top of his Xros Loader popping up and the Kanji for 'Evolution' could be seen on the screen.

"Lets kick this battle into turbo!" He called towards Velocitymon, whom looked at him with confusion before she saw the familiar golden glow in his eyes and his Digivice being pressed in.

"Finally!" She shouted as the golden glow surrounded her.

Sosuke carried Dracomon towards the battle and he raised a brow at Tadashi and Velocitymon before chuckling and shaking his head. Taking out his own Xros Loader, his too had the top popped open and the familiar Kanji of 'Evolution'.

"Ready, partner?..." He asked the beaten Digimon.

Dracomon simply chuckled before nodding his head as his body glew golden, the same as his partners eyes.

Clara looked over to Bearmon, whom looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please Clara, I have to!" He shouted as he struggled to get on his feet.

Gulping, Clara nodded her head and, with renewed confidence on her face, took out her Xros Loader as the top popped open and one of the buttons pressed. She too had a light glow in her eyes.

At that moment, Team Delta, a group of people forced to become a working squad, spoke in absolute unison, as the call was heard all across the Digi Quartz.

"DIGITAL EVOLUTION! ACTIVATE!"

Velocitymon could be seen running through an area full of flames as she yelled. "Velocitymon, Digivolve too!" Flames surrounded her as she ran, growing in size to match that of a regular size car. Her fur changed to a black colouration and her tails became encased in chrome digizoid armor from the tips up towards the centre of her tails. Her crimson markings glew as she lept high into the air and flames were seen at the bottom of her paws. The exhausts on her rear sides lengthened and released a torrent of flames as small wheels could also be seen built into her rear legs. Landing infront of the opponent, she howled as a fiery explosion appeared behind her with the Kanji of her name appearing for a split second.

"EnjinOokamimon! The Blaze of Courage!"

Dracomon could be seen bounding over a mountainous area as the rocks blasted apart and he yelled out. "Dracomon, Digivolve too!" As the blasts of rock surrounded him, he leaped into the sky and his body grew in mass and height. His facial features became more aggressive looking as he took on a more draconian look. His wings grew as did his fangs and claws. If one would look, they'd see that his wings looked a little tattered. The colouration of his scales became a deep blue as a red horn grew from his snout and he glided in the air above his opponent, letting out a threatening roar as a blast of wind blew around his back, forming the Kanji of his name appearing for a mere second.

"Coredramon! The Gale of Kindness!"

Dorumon could be seen running through a darkened field as a blast of dark energy engulfed his being. "Dorumon, Digivolve to!" After a moment, red eyes could be seen as a much taller version of Dorumon stepped out of the shadows, his fur colour changed to match the darkness of the night and white fur surrounded his cowl and the bottoms of his feet and clawed arms as well as his tail. Wings sprouted from his back as he he took flight towards the moon, letting it surround his being before flying down towards his target and landing with enough force to crack the earth below him as his shadow behind him formed in his Kanji name to anyone who would notice. Blink and it was gone.

"Dorugamon! The Shadow of Love!"

Bearmon could be seen running through a jungle like scene as his body grew greatly as he passed tree after tree. "Bearmon, Digivolve too!" As the tree's became to thick to see him, Bearmon leaped out of them on all fours as his massive body, now being the size of a regular car. Letting out a great huff, he stood up as his purple fur and white markings shone in the sunlight. His fierce eyes locked on his opponent and he adjusted his spaulders and gloves that allowed his razor sharp, 10" claws to emerge from them. As he let loose a roar, the leaves that he blew around him formed his Kanji name for a second as well, just like the rest. "Grizzlymon! The Strength of Reliability!"

As the four Champion level Digimon faced down the Ultimate level, their human Partners, eyes glowing a fierce gold, raised their arms in a pointing fashion towards SkullGreymon before Tadashi spoke.

"You've been charged with disruption of the 'Quartz and the threatening existence of Digimon within this area."

At this, all four turned their hands into the thumbs down position before they all spoke.

"You're being Hunted. And a Hunter Never Hunts Alone!"

**And that's that chapter done. Enjoy!**


End file.
